


Welcome To Beach City High.

by hacunamacata



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, almost everybody is going to be in it, but its going to have many stories, everybody - Freeform, like everybody, mostly bout peri though, mr.smiley is gonna be in it too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hacunamacata/pseuds/hacunamacata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about Beach City High (Human AU).<br/>It's going to be mostly of Peridot and her huge dorkly crush on Lapis. But its going to have many different stories that intertwine with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Newbie.

   Peridot ‘Peri’ Donaldson was the class nerd. Expected from someone with huge glasses and wearing a sweater vest. It wasn’t that she didn’t try to not be the nerd, it’s just that being a geek was a way easier lifestyle than being popular, like Amethyst and Rose. She didn’t fit in with them, it was obvious. Rose always tried her best to talk to Peri but it was hard when there wasn’t any common topics, and Amethyst just liked to bother her.

   There was other people Peri didn’t care for but somehow were always there. Steven, who was this supposedly gifted child, always followed her around, asking questions about Peri’s life. She really didn’t care for the Universe child, but she couldn’t exactly be mean to him, since he was the music teacher’s son, and it would look very bad to bully your music teacher’s son. Jasper, was the offense for the football team and her kicks were marvelous every single time. She was a jock, a loner one at that, but nonetheless a jock. Jasper was one of the only people who treated Peri more than a person to copy their homework from. Every now and then, Jasper would ask if Peri did her exercises for her legs and give her tickets to the football game. But Peri always shrugged her off.

   Today, there was a new student coming to their small town of Beach City. The high school wasn’t that big, so the news of a new student were always big. ‘Were they cool or mean? Do you think they’re going to be hot? If it’s another girl, I swear to god, I’m going to end up lesbian.”, were the most common stuff to be heard around the school.

   Peri sat at the last end corner of the classroom, her video camera recording the teacher speaking like always. She was planning one of her new robots to build, when the class was interrupted. Peri ignored the interruptions like always and continued working.

   “Hi Ms.Alexandrite, do you need anything?” The professor asked the principal. The principal nodded.

   “This is the new student, they’ll be joining your 3rd period right now.” The principal said referring to the person standing behind the doorway. The professor looked at the new student and smiled.

   “Oh, please, come in. Don’t be nervous, now hun, what’s your name?” He said asking the new student, hiding the view of their face to the class. The new student said something that was barely above a whisper and the professor smiled. He turned to the class and led the new student inside.

   “3rd period, this is Lapis Lazuli. Please welcome her to this class and don’t make her feel like an outsider.” He announced. Peri looked up to catch a glimpse of the new student. Lapis was breathtaking to Peri. She was average height, with tan skin, and her dark hair had blue highlights. Peri actually thought that Rose had some competition with Lapis in the school now.

   “Peridot, please raise your hand, Lapis is now your seat partner.” He said. Peri blushed and then realized she fucked up, and slowly rose her hand.

   “Now, Lapis if you have any question, please refer to Peri. She’ll be your partner for the rest of the school year.” The teacher said. He walked over to the principal and started chatting with her for a few seconds.

Lapis walked over to the end of the row and sat in the empty seat next to Peri. Lapis looked at Peri for a split second, and coldly ignored her.

   ‘Rude as fuck.’ Peri thought, but simply ignored as she continued to record the class.

  
_This was going to be a long year._


	2. She Hates My Dancing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Amethyst and Pearl and Rose Quartz.

   Amethyst sat on the bench with the rest of the hip hop group as they waited for the dance room. The ballet group were practicing for their big showcase this weekend and were dancing their way into the hip hop's time spot.

   Amethyst walked over to the window to watch the ballerina do their thing. She enjoyed their gracefulness and beauty. Sometimes she wished she could do that too, but she always realizes she felt more at home doing hip hop. But even then there was always one dancer who caught her eyes.

 

   _Pearl._

 

   She was legit the definition of grace and beauty. She was also quite snobby. But it was obvious from the way she danced, that she outshone everybody in her group.

   Amethyst adored her. Pearl has always lived in front of her house, since the day Amethyst moved there, and even though they were one year apart, Amethyst always looked up to her. She would never say it out loud though, but it was true. Pearl's dancing was what inspired Amethyst to dance too. She didn't want to feel lonely anymore, she just wanted someone to dance with.

   Instead of getting one partner, she got a whole team, and as captain of that team, she felt appreciated. And as captain, she couldn't let the ballerinas take their time. 3rd period was going to end soon and the hip hop still needed to practice. Amethyst pushed open the door and walked inside.

 

   "Alright ballerinas, I need you out!" She hollered. The DJ, stopped the classical music, and the ballerinas stopped doing their pirouettes. Pearl, the leader of the Ballet Group, strode over to Amethyst with such grace, but her face was pure anger.

   "What is the meaning of this Amethyst?" She exclaimed. "Can't you see we're practicing for something important."

   "Well Pearl, if you realize, we need the room as much as you do, so do me the favor and leave." Amethyst grumbled, her small chubby face getting red from being pissed at her inspiration.

  The dancers were having a huge argument, when Rose Quartz, the most beloved and popular student, walked in. Her teacher assistant badge was gleaming with pride just like her face.

   "Ame, Pearl, what's going on?" She asked looking at both the tall ballerina and the small but plump dancer. Pearl's anger immediately went away as she saw her idol walk in.

   "Oh no nothing Rose. Amethyst was being rude and interrupting but everything is fine now." Pearl said, standing closer to Rose. "Dancers, hit the showers please." Pearl also added.

   "Is that the case, Amethyst?" Rose asked, not ignoring the younger dancer. Amethyst sighed.

   "Yeah. Everything is fine, just a misunderstanding." She responded, walking out of the room, as Pearl continued to blab to Rose Quartz about their dance routine.

   Amethyst sometimes wished Pearl would look at her the way she did to Rose. But there was no point. Rose was as perfect as you can get, and Amethyst was just a popular nobody that Pearl wouldn't even chose to talk to, even if she was the last person on earth. Amethyst grabbed her bag, and told the rest of the team to head out to lunch since the bell was going to ring soon.

 

   The bell rang as the art students sped out of the art building. Amethyst stayed behind to put away her unused uniform when she overheard a conversation.

   "What do you mean you've been seeing a teacher?! Who is it?!" One voice exclaimed in a whisper.

   The other voice spoke, "Quiet Pearl. It's only Mr.Universe. But don't worry, I haven't seen him during school hours and I'm a graduating senior, I just have to wait a couple of months before it's all good."

   Pearl this time was having a heart attack. "This doesn't sound good Rose, I'm just warning you."

   "Well, I trust that this is kept between you and me." Rose responded.

   "Of course, Rose. Nobody else will know."

   _"But me." Amethyst whispered to herself as she quietly left the building._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst is my child, I love her so much. I have to protect her so much in this au.


	3. Lunch Isn't That Fun...Or Maybe It Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri has to show around the lunchroom to Lapis, that is until Steven interrupts.

   The lunch room was crowded by the time Peri brought Lapis in there. The walk from the second floor to the cafeteria was quiet and awkward, and Peri didn't know how to start a conversation. Lapis was a bit taller than her it was obvious, but Peri beat her tallness with her big blonde hair. But that wasn't you would bring up as casual conversation.

   When they got there, Peri immediately noticed Jasper giving her a face. Jasper always sat alone, since everybody was always scared of her. Every now and then Peri sat there, but it would only consist of Jasper and her bickering and then apologizing and then bickering again. They were pretty much the best frenemies you'll ever find. Peridot didn't want to agree, but she probably would have been very bored throughout the day if it wasn't for Jasper's dumb debates. Her favorite was the huge debate they had during Home Economics in first semester. Jasper thought it was a good idea to bake the cookies at 4000 degrees for 1 minute. They both got sent out to the principal's office after Peridot threw flour at Jasper's face and Jasper in return slammed Peri's face into the batter. Frenemies at their finest.

   Lapis looked in the direction that Peri was looking and rose her eyebrow.

   "Who's that?", she asked the blonde. Peri looked away from Jasper's questioning glance. She realized she didn't hear Lapis' question and asked to repeat it.

   "Who's that, the one sitting over there?" Lapis repeated.

   Peri just grumbled. "That's Jasper, the football team's captain." Lapis nodded understanding who she was.

   "Is she like your friend? Do you want to sit with her? I can find my way around, I don't want to be bothersome." Lapis said, grabbing her lunch money from her skirt pocket. Peri shook her head. "She's not my friend. And I can't I promised the Math teacher I would help you during lunch."

   "But who actually listens to teachers?", Lapis asked, as both girls walked towards the lunch line. Peri gave a very surprised face. "I do. As teacher's pet, it's my job to suck up to teachers." The lunch line wasn't that long and in a few seconds, they both were in front of Nanafua.

   "What do you girls want?" The short old lady asked. Usually Kiki was the one helping out in the lunch line but she probably had to do some AP class work.

   "Nachos for me. And some of that Mountain Dew please. " Peridot said to Nanafua. She giggled, "You kids and weird meals. And you honey?" Nanafua said referring to Lapis.

   Lapis pointed to the tuna sandwich. "Just that and maybe the Blue Powerade." Nanafua gave both girls their food and sent them of to the cashier to pay for their lunch.

   The girls looked around at the huge cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. They finally found an empty table by the window that overlooked the ocean. Lapis smiled as she washed the waves hit the shore. Peridot looked outside at the view and didn't understand what was so great about it.

   "So you like the ocean?" Peri asked, as she opened her can of Mountain Dew. Lapis sighed. "A lot. I lived for 7 years of life on it. Just my dad and me on this boat. But he decided that I should be social and actually know people. And here I am." Lapis said as a short summary of her background story. Peridot nodded, understanding why she wasn't that social earlier.

   They both started talking about their past. Like how Peridot moved from the city with her mom, to this small remote town in the middle of nowhere. They continued their conversation until they were under two shadows. Both girls looked up to see Rose Quartz and Pearl. Rose Quartz, the class president, and Pearl, head ballerina, were standing in front of them both smiling.

   Peridot forgot they were part of the welcoming committee.

   "Hi Lapis Lazuli, I'm Pearl, and this is the class president, Rose Quartz." Pearl introduced to Lapis.

   "Yes, hello Lapis, is nice having you join our school." She smiled warmly.

   "It's the only school in the city. There wasn't any other choice." Lapis shrugged. Peridot stifled a laugh, as Pearl was completely mortified by Lapis' tone of voice.

   Rose, though, continued smiling. "We try not to be rude in this school. I don't want anybody feeling hurt or offended." Lapis had the most done face, a person could imagine.

   "I don't really care, I'm not planning to talk to people except maybe Peridot. I ain't going to hurt anybody." She responded. Rose's smile faltered.

   "Rose, let's go. She doesn't want to be welcomed." Pearl said grabbing hold of Rose's arm. Rose nodded. "Yeah, lets. Also hi and bye Peridot." She smiled.

   Both of the seniors left their table, and both Lapis and Peridot giggled. Nobody ever been rude to Rose Quartz before, she had this face of sweetness that nobody could be mean too. That is until now, when Lapis just crushed their whole welcome committee spirit.

   "That clod is such nuisance." Peridot laughed.

   "Which one?" Lapis smiled.

   "Pearl. Ugh. She's always in everybody's business. And is so gay for Rose, that I feel bad when Pearl finds out that Rose is heterosexual." Peridot said. They continued eating their lunch, until they heard a small giggle.

   Both of them looked around, until they realized someone was sitting in their table.

   He was small, with a big blob of black curly hair. His red shirt was as bright as ever and he was staring at Lapis.

   "Who is she, Pear-i?" He asked as he grabbed a pear out of his lunch bag. Peridot's face turned into a darker shade of red from his pun, as Lapis laughed very loudly.

   "I'm Lapis Lazuli. Who are you?" She asked, calming down from her laugh attack.

   "I'm Steven Universe!" The 10-year-old smile. Lapis smiled in return. "Are you the gifted son that Mr.Universe is so proud of?" She asked.

   Steven's eyes widen and he was blushing from embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I am. My dad has been talking about me again, right?" Lapis nodded.

   "I heard you have mad ukelele skills." She said. Peridot actually genuinely smiled at their interactions. Steven had a way to make people open up to him. He might be annoying from time to time, but not in the bad way.

   The lunch bell rang, and Steven's face dropped. "Aw. I can't show you anymore." Lapis chuckled and reassured him that tomorrow during lunch, he can play for her. The boy gleamed and said his goodbyes as he grabbed his stuff and ran towards the art building for music class.

   "He seems like a really sweet boy." Lapis told Peri as they threw away their trash. Both girls walked all the way to the main building and that's when they had to go their separate ways. "Damn, I have history next. What about you, Peri?"

   "Science." She responded. She had really enjoyed Lapis' company and even though there was three more periods until school was over, Peridot really wanted to hang out with Lapis more.

   "I think we share P.E for last period right?" Lapis asked, as they both neared the science and history hallway.

   "I do."

   "Then we'll see each other then. See you later, Peri." Lapis said as she walked in to her history. Peridot caught a glimpse of inside the classroom. She saw Amethyst in the class and Jenny Pizza, they were both chatting with each other. But there was a big mess of blonde hair, and Peridot noticed that Jasper was also in that class.

   _And Lapis had decided to sit in her table._

 


End file.
